User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Forever Young (Chapter 17)
Heyy Dudes! I haven't been making chapters yesterday, SOOOOOOOO Welcome to Chapter 17! Guyss, Everything that you saw in the Promo will be something different in this. Like Abby and Rachie will not be shot in this while Veronica tries to commit suicide but Morgan '''saves her.But the only 2 things that do happen are in the promo is The Lala and Michael scene and Fabian & Nina scene. ---- '''Rachie,Marie,Abby,and Bianca followed Drew's crawl-steps. "Ugh, It's so dusty in here!" Bianca complained, "Well....We are crawling in dirt and to a crypt, What else would you expect?" Marie said, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Drew screamed while he was in the crypt, "DREW?!" Abby yelled, "DREW!!!" Rachie yelled. "WHAT'S WRONG?" Bianca yelled. But everything in the Crypt went silent. Rachie crawled inside the Crypt first, "WHERE IS HE?!" Rachie yelled, "He was just here-" "Lala.............Lalalala....I will get you Rachel...." The Air mumbled, "D-D-D-D-Did you hear that?!" Rachie was terrified. ' ' '"No...." Abby rolled her eyes, "Hear what?" Marie asked, "N-Nothing....I must be hallucinating..." Rachie said. "Where could Drew be?" Bianca asked, "I don't know-HEY GUYS LOOK!" Marie ran to another small hole, that was freshly dug and feet were sticking out, "This could be Drew's Feet...." Marie whispered. "Well...CHECK!" Bianca yelled on purpose, "Shut up! We must whisper!" Marie looked at Bianca, Bianca rolled her eyes.Marie dragged the feet out of the hole, The body was covered in dirt. Marie could barely see who's body it was. "I-I don't wanna touch this...." Marie said, "Ugh, Seriously?! Just push the dirt off!!" Bianca started to become impatient, "FINE! Why don't YOU do it?" Marie glared at Bianca, "FINE I WILL!" Bianca walked over to the body, She cleared the dirt off the body. Apparently the body was a boy's body. "WOAH! THIS MUST BE DREW'S!" Marie said. Rachie and Abby ran over. "Hmmmm Wait....This isn't Drew's body...." Bianca looked at Marie,Rachie,and Abby. "Pssh, It's Drew's Body..." Abby looked at the body and poked it, The body jumped up and aimed their gun at Bianca, "Thank you darling for saving me..." The Enemy said, "WOAH! WHO ARE YOU?!" Bianca crawled backwards. "Well.....Don't worry about who I am, Just worry about what I will do..." The Enemy smiled at Abby and grabbed her, "All 3 of you, Listen. Go Find The Cup Of Ankh and your friend...." The Enemy paused looking at Abby in a way that asks, 'What's your name? '"A-A-Abby.." Abby was terrified, ''"'''Abby will be yours again." The Enemy said, "THE CUP OF ANKH?! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THAT?!" Rachie yelled, "Shut it Sweetie and find the Cup Of Ankh, Do you want Abby or not?" The Enemy pressured the gun to Abby's ear. "RACHEL DO IT PLEASE, DO IT!!" Abby yelled crying. "Um-" "YES WE WANT ABBY!" Bianca looked at Rachie. "Well...FIND THE CUP AND SHE'LL BE FREE." The Enemy said as they whispered seductively in Abby's ear.'' Veronica walked on the balcony, thinking. Thinking about her life now, it's like....Jennifer is gone, Forever. "I-I-I can't believe it....Jennifer, I miss you like Hell. I know you're all the way in...America but...I miss you....Life isn't the same..." Veronica said to herself, looking at the starry sky. Veronica jumped on the rail standing on it, She looked down at the street. She knew she was high up in the sky, "Well...Jennifer....I'm coming to you..." Veronica looked around to see if no one was around, she took a deep breath and "VERONICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VERONICA!!!" Morgan ran to Veronica and grabbed her waist, which meant Morgan is holding Veronica. "What the hell were you thinking?" Morgan whispered in Veronica's ear. "I-I-I Can't live without her! I miss her Morgan I miss her!" Veronica cried into Morgan's arms. "I know you miss Jennifer but...Jennifer is still alive! She's in America, that's no reason to commit suicide though..." Morgan looked into Veronica's eyes. "But...." Veronica had tears pouring from her face, "Shhh" Morgan picked Veronica up and laid her on his back and carried her to her room. "Would you like something to eat?" Morgan walked to Veronica's Mini-Fridge. "Um...A Can of Dr.Pepper....?" Veronica smiled, "Eh, I'll try and get it...." Morgan pulled the Can of soda and gave it to Veronica. The Two sat for a while and talked with each other for an Hour. "You Know....Veronica, You're not too bad I'd thought you'd be!" Morgan smiled at Veronica, Veronica smiled back. The two leaned in ' ' ''' '''Which turned into... ' ' Morgan pulled away, "WHAT ARE WE DOING!?" "Well..It's a long story..." Veronica pulled Morgan to her, "Wait...WHAT ABOUT JANE?!" Morgan pulled away from Veronica AGAIN. "What about Jane? You two aren't even dating, In FACT you didn't even kiss her yet.Yet that's called A RELATIONSHIP?" Veronica wrapped her arms around Morgan's chest. "But...Jane....." "Jane wasn't really faithful to you, you know...You deserve someone...better..." Veronica whispered seductively in Morgan's ear, "NO! I will not make that mistake!" Morgan pulled away and puts his shirt back on. Michael carried Lala to his room, Well...Lala wanted to walk like a normal being but Michael carried her so, "MICHAEL! PUT ME DOWN!" Lala giggled. "OKAYYY WE'RE HERE!" Michael dropped Lala on his bed and he sneakily locked the door without Lala noticing, "Soo Why'd you bring me here?" Lala asked, "Well..." Michael took off his shirt ' '"M-M-Michael?" Lala stuttered, Though it was worth to stutter for. Michael's body was....hot....SNAP OUT OF IT! "Lala, I feel a certain way for you, Adam might not feel...." Michael clinged to Lala and kissed her neck, Lala felt REALLY Uncomfortable, "Um...Michael..." Lala said, Michael ignored Lala, pulling off her shoulder strap, Michael pulls Lala towards him and says, "I love you..." he kisses her passionately which turns into... ' ' "Stop!" Lala pulled away and slapped Michael, "Ow..." Michael felt his cheek, "How dare you?! If you're so horny go....watch some porn! I am not having sex with you!" Lala slapped Michael and puts her shirt back on and leaves. "Patricia, I'm still looking into her death." Fabian looked at Patricia, "Fabian, it's been a month I'M PRETTY SURE THE POLICE HANDLED IT! I'm not going back into the Scooby Doo Days!" Patricia said. "Patricia, you just don't believe anymore." Fabian said, "Eddie left me.Of course I don't believe anymore." Patricia said. "Eddie left because his mind went bonkers WITHOUT NINA." Fabian replied, "NO FABIAN. EDDIE IS A BAD GUY OUT THERE AND IT'S NOT BECAUSE NINA DIED." Patricia said. "Well?" Fabian looked at Patricia, "There are many reaspns why Eddie is a bad guy." Patricia left the office. Fabian looked at pictures of Nina, "I miss you Nina..." A tear rolled down Fabian's cheek, "I'm right here Fabes..." Nina was infront of Fabian, "N-N-NINA!!!" Fabian looked up, "In The Flesh." Nina smiled, "Where have you been?!" Fabian asked, "Somewhere." Nina held her hand out for Fabian to take it. "Fabian, come with me" Nina smiled. "Sure!" Fabian held Nina's hand and Nina walked him straight into the wall, "Where are we-" Fabian was cut off by him passing out and Nina's body disappearing. ---- Hey Guys! Whaz up it's your gurl LlamaSpearsTimberlake! What happened in this chapter: Abby is held hostage by...the NEW Enemy. Veronica tried to commit suicide but Morgan saved her. Michael basically tried to assault Lala. And Fabian/Nina disappeared. Category:Blog posts